


Insatiable

by Golden_Asp



Series: The Crystal Cabaret [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Shots, Burlesque dancer Ignis, Creampie, Crystal Cabaret AU, Friends With Benefits, IgCor Week (Final Fantasy XV), Ignis loves sex, M/M, Sex on a Bar, bareback, body glitter, do not copy to another site, do not copy without permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Cor watches Ignis' newest dance at the Crystal Cabaret and Ignis wants Cor.  Ignis gets what he wants.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> a few days late for IgCor week day six, stripper AU. This is part of my Crystal Cabaret series, where Ardyn owns a club and Ignis is a dancer. In this world, Ignis enjoys sex. He enjoys having sex and makes no secret of it. He's had sex with basically the entire staff. This story mentions Ardyn/Ignis. I do love this series. Ignis deserves to have as much fun as he wants with whoever he wants.
> 
> not beta-ed

Cor stands in the back of the room, arms crossed over his chest and generally just doing his job of looking just threatening enough to keep the patrons of The Crystal Cabaret in line. One of the perks of the job is watching the performances, Ignis in particular.

The younger man is sin, temptation, absolution, and _sex_ rolled into one stupidly attractive package. He’s the main reason people come back week after week to the club; they want Ignis. Ignis dances, and everyone believes they can have him.

Ignis knows he’s beautiful and flaunts it, using his unquenchable sex appetite to drive the paying customers absolutely wild with desire. 

Cor and other employees are not immune to Ignis’ charms. Cor glances at his fellow bouncer and Nyx waggles his eyebrows at the older man. Nyx takes over watching the door so Cor can watch Ignis’ new performance.

The lights go dark and a single spotlight focuses on the stage. Ignis is dripping in diamonds, light dancing across the shadows in a fall of colors. Ignis lifts his hand as the music starts, fingers snapping along with the beat. 

Cor lets his eyes travel over Ignis’ toned body, appreciating the swell of his ass and those long damn legs. The beat picks up and Ignis twirls, strands of jewels spinning around him.

The crowd claps along with the song, cheering as Ignis drops a string of jewels, baring just a bit more skin. Cor can just make out a bejeweled thong covering Ignis’ impressive length and smirks; the crowd will never get to see what lays under that tiny swatch of fabric, but he has.

Ignis twitches and dances across the stage, shedding jewels as the song speeds up. By the end of the song, Ignis only wears that jeweled thong, his ass bare to the crowd. He blows kisses to the crowd as he walks off, smacking Prompto on the ass as the blond rushes out to gather Ignis’ discarded jewels and the cash that litters the stage. Cor chuckles as people cheer for Prompto and the man jokingly bows, arms full of cash and gems.

He turns his attention back to monitoring the crowd. Many head for the bar, desperate for something to whet the appetite Ignis drew the surface in each and every one of them. Gladio works to get everyone the drinks they order, talking easily with the crowd.

After some time, Cor notices Ignis slip into the crowd. He’s hardly recognized by the patrons with casual clothes and glasses on. Ignis winks at him as he walks to the bar, balancing on a stool and sipping the whiskey Gladio plunked down in front of him.

Cor turns when the owner of the cabaret comes to stand next to him. Ardyn Izunia is an attractive man who brought most of them in ages ago. He sometimes performs, mostly with Ignis, and the two of them performing together is always a sexual experience in and of itself.

“Cor,” Ardyn says, following Cor’s gaze to Ignis sitting at the bar. “Can you stay to lock up tonight? I have an interview with two prospective performers in the morning and need to fly out.”

“Two? Getting rid of Ignis?”

Ardyn barks out a laugh. “Like that’d happen. I’d have a riot on my hands. From the employees, the customers, Ignis. Ignis would murder me.”

Cor nods. “That he would.”

“This is a brother and sister duo. The sister sings, brother plays. Could be just the thing to cool people down after Ignis lights them on fire.”

“Sounds fun,” Cor says. “Yeah, I can lock up for you.”

“Thank you, Leonis. You’re an absolute doll.” Ardyn pats him on the cheek and strolls out of the club. 

“Doll face,” Nyx says, making kissy faces at Cor from the door. Cor flips him off, laughing.

The night wears on and the crowds begin to leave. Ignis is the highlight of the night, and once he’s done the crowds thin considerably. Around two thirty in the morning Gladio shouts last call. Most people get one more drink or settle up their bills, staggering to the door where Nyx and Cor call cabs for the drunkards. 

Prompto and Cor start cleaning the floor while Gladio cleans the bar. Ignis watches them, foot tapping to a beat in his head. Nyx counts cash from tips, the bar, and the money people drop.

“Ardyn leave to make it to that interview?” Ignis asks.

“Yeah,” Cor says, glancing up. “I’m locking up tonight.”

“It’ll be interesting to see if these new performers stack up,” Gladio says.

“Like Ardyn’s ever made a bad hire,” Prompto points out. “The man may be a smarmy bastard, but he’s a shrewd as hell business man.”

“That’s the truth,” Nyx says, finishing the count for the night. 

They wrap up cleaning and Ignis stretches on the stool, his shirt riding up and drawing Cor’s gaze. Ignis smirks at him, idly scratching his toned belly. Cor arches his eyebrow, lips twitching as Prompto and Gladio head for the door. Nyx claps Cor on the shoulder as he walks out.

“See you tomorrow, Leonis.”

“Night, Ulric,” Cor calls after him, eyes still locked on Ignis.

They’re alone.

Ignis stands up, strutting over to him and running his hands down Cor’s chest.

“Did you like my dance?” Ignis asks, fingers walking over Cor’s strong biceps.

“You are always a pleasure to watch,” Cor says.

Ignis laughs, lips brushing Cor’s cheek. “I’m glad you stayed late. I have a new performance to test on you.”

“On me? I’m honored.”

Ignis smirks, sinking his teeth into Cor’s lower lip. Cor opens his mouth the demanding kiss. Ignis licks into his mouth, demanding and hungry. Ignis makes no effort to hide that he enjoys sex, and he wants his various partners to enjoy themselves as much as he does.

Ignis pulls back, licking across Cor’s kiss swollen lip. He pushes Cor onto a bar stool and swings easily onto the bar. The lights are low, but just enough for Cor to see Ignis by. Ignis stands on the bar, hips swaying to a song in his head.

He winks at Cor, deftly undoing his shirt buttons. Cor watches as the shirt falls to the bar, Ignis’ nipples dusky against his skin. Ardyn purposely keeps it on the cool side, not only to counteract the many people the cabaret draws, but to make sure the performers’ nipples are prominent.

Ignis turns his back to Cor and the older man laughs at the swaths of body glitter across Ignis’ back, shining in the dim light. Ignis toes his dance shoes off, pirouetting on the mahogany wood of the bar. He slowly unbuttons his pants, offering teasing flashes of the skin underneath.

“I saw you eyeing that jeweled thong I was wearing earlier,” Ignis purrs, peeling his tight pants down his thighs. Cor groans, staring at the rainbow jewels covering Ignis’ cock. Cor palms his own pants, struggling to undo the buttons.

Ignis kicks his pants off, wearing nothing but the jeweled thong. He dances, his cock spinning in its hammock. Cor finally manages to get his pants open and shoves them down just enough to free his cock. 

Ignis moans, palming himself as he dances before Cor. He grows hard under Cor’s lustful gaze, the tip of his cock peeking out from its jeweled prison. 

“God, you’re stupidly beautiful,” Cor says, hands gripping his thighs. He spreads his legs, cock standing at attention and leaking.

Ignis blows him a kiss, turning and bending over, giving Cor a perfect view of his ass. Ignis shakes his butt, cheeks wiggling. Cor can see the body glitter highlighting Ignis’ curves and he wants to be covered in it.

Ignis hooks his thumb on the waistband of his thong and pulls it down, his back still to Cor. Cor watches as Ignis slides those thong panties down his strong legs, tossing them at Cor’s face.

Cor snatches them out of the air and brings them to his face, inhaling deeply. Ignis smirks, spinning to face him. He uses one hand to cover his cock, hips still twitching as he dances.

“Tease,” Cor groans, dropping the panties to cover his own cock. He grinds it against his heated flesh, jewels catching against the head of his dick.

Ignis kneels down and pops back up, cock bouncing free as he drops his hand. He watches Cor stroke himself with his thong, their eyes locked in the dim light.

“Are you just going to use those to pleasure yourself or are you planning on getting up here and performing with me?”

Cor couldn’t get to his feet fast enough. He’s the first to admit he’s not a dancer, but Ignis never makes anyone feel like they can’t dance. He gets his boots off as fast as possible and climbs onto the bar.

“Really, right here on the bar?” Cor asks, grabbing Ignis by the hips and dragging him close. Ignis laughs, noting how his thong hangs off Cor’s rigid cock.

“Right here on the bar,” Ignis says, hooking his fingers in Cor’s shirt and pulling him in for an intense kiss. Their cocks touch and both men groan. “I’ve yet to be taken on the bar.”

“And you do love leaving your mark everywhere, don’t you?” Cor drawls, reaching between them to wrap the thong around both their dicks. 

Ignis moans, hips bucking up against Cor. Cor drags his fingers through the body glitter, watching some fall to the bar. He’s already got some on his clothes and he can’t wait to get it everywhere. He stares at his glitter covered fingers and wraps his hand around Ignis’ length, stroking it and smearing precome and glitter over the hard shaft in his hand. 

Ignis moans, clinging to Cor’s shoulders. Cor drags him close, lips grazing his jaw. He won’t suck any marks onto that flesh; he knows better. Ignis shoves his hands up Cor’s shirt, nails running over heated skin.

“Stop teasing me,” Ignis growls.

“You’re the tease, Ignis,” Cor replies, twisting his hand on Ignis’ member. Ignis cries out, hips bucking.

“I’ve been waiting for you to fuck me all night,” Ignis moans, “since I saw you staring at me during my dance. Asked Ardyn to let you lock up.”

“Sneaky bastard,” Cor says fondly, biting Ignis’ lip.

“Why thank you. Ardyn did say to enjoy ourselves.”

“I’m not sure he meant for us to fuck on the bar.”

“The number of places Ardyn and I have fucked in this place is legion. What’s one more?”

Cor snorts, hand tightening as he strokes Ignis faster. Ignis moans, his head falling back. Cor licks at his neck, tasting sweat and the essence of the club on his skin.

Cor kneels, lowering Ignis to the bar. He stares at the naked man set out before him like a sacrifice. Ignis smirks and reaches for a bottle of whiskey. He makes eye contact with Cor and twists the bottle top off. He pours it over his stomach, the golden brown liquid pooling around his belly button.

Cor groans and lowers his mouth to Ignis’ stomach, lapping at the whiskey. He can taste his skin through it, his tongue dipping into Ignis’ bellybutton as he sucks the whiskey into his mouth. He surges up Ignis’ body, crushing their lips together and licking the back of his teeth. Ignis opens his mouth to the kiss, chasing the taste of whiskey and his skin. His hand pats around under the bar at an awkward angle until he holds up a tube of lube victoriously. 

Cor pulls back, laughing. “Gladio has lube in the bar?”

“ _Ardyn_ has lube in the bar,” Ignis corrects. “The man has stashes hidden all over the club for emergencies.”

“This is an emergency?”

“This is absolutely an emergency.”

Cor snatches the lube from Ignis’ fingers, snapping the cap open and smearing his fingers with the clear lubricant. He nudges Ignis’ thighs apart, his broad fingers tracing the sensitive skin running from Ignis’ heavy balls to his hole. He groans when his finger slips in with almost no resistance.

“Did you prep yourself for me?” Cor growls, driving his finger in up to his knuckles. Ignis’ cock jumps and his body arches. Cor stares, enthralled by the sight of him on the bar, skin glistening with whiskey and body glitter, cock dripping across his stomach.

“Yesss,” Ignis hisses, blunt nails scraping at the bar.

“Tell me,” Cor commands.

Ignis gives him a look, legs falling open wider. “After my act I went up to my dressing room and stretched myself on my fingers, imagining that you were bending me over in front of an audience and taking me.”

Cor moans at the thought, stabbing another finger into Ignis’ hot channel. Ignis fucks himself onto Cor’s fingers, desperate for friction.

“I’m ready, Cor. Take that magnificent cock and fuck me already!”

“You are so demanding. It’s a wonder Ardyn puts up with you in bed.”

“Ardyn likes it when I’m a little shit. And judging by your cock, so do you.”

“You know I like it,” Cor says, scissoring his fingers apart to spread Ignis’ hole. He pulls his fingers out and slicks his cock. He’s still fully dressed, cock hard and pressed against his stomach. He drags Ignis close, one hand guiding his dick to the other man’s entrance.

Ignis throws his head back as he feels the bulbous head of Cor’s cock nudge at his hole. He moans as it breaches his body, his rim stretching around it. Cor rolls his hips, driving his cock into Ignis’ hot, tight channel.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Cor gasps.

Ignis runs his fingers over his own body, twisting his nipples. He pants as Cor slowly bottoms out, hips flush against Ignis’ ass. Ignis’ legs rest on either side of Cor’s thighs, muscles trembling as Cor starts to thrust shallowly.

“Oh, I’ve needed this,” Ignis moans, sucking on his fingers. Cor hikes him closer, one arm around Ignis’ trim waist and holding him steady as he starts slamming into him. Ignis keens, clutching at Cor’s shoulders. 

Cor slams into him repeatedly, driving his dick as deep as he can and stroking Ignis’ prostate with every hard push into his body. He watches Ignis’ gorgeous cock bounce with every thrust, precome smearing across his belly and mixing with the whiskey and body glitter.

The bottles under the bar rock with their movement, rattling against each other. Cor grunts; he’s close, but he wants to bring Ignis first.

He palms Ignis’ cock, driving his thumb into his dripping slit and twisting. Ignis shouts his name to the ceiling, dick pulsing and spewing his seed across his stomach and Cor’s hand. 

Cor cries out as Ignis’ hole clamps around him. He thrusts through Ignis’ orgasm, driving spurt after spurt of sticky come out of his cock. Cor stares at it; he’s seen no shortage of pretty dicks in his life, but Ignis’ is as close to perfect as he’s ever seen. He loves watching it pulse and twitch, seed still dribbling from the slit as it bounces with Cor’s rapid fire thrusts.

Ignis clenches his ass, desperate to feel Cor spill inside him. Cor leans over and they kiss, tongues battling as he slams his hips forward, hot come pulsing from his dick and coating Ignis’ walls.

Cor groans, hips stuttering as he sends his seed as deep as he can inside Ignis. Ignis drags his fingers through Cor’s sweaty hair, panting. He grins up at Cor, kissing him again.

“I needed that.”

“So did I,” Cor says, gently pulling out. He watches intently as Ignis’ puffy pucker tightens, keeping his seed inside him. He sits back and helps Ignis sit up and hop off the bar. Ignis gathers his clothes and pulls his pants on sans underwear. Cor staggers off the bar and collapses into a seat.

“Let me clean up,” Ignis says, grabbing a rag. There’s multiple semen stains on the mahogany bar, along with a puddle of whiskey and some body glitter. Ignis might want to leave everything there so everyone knows exactly what happened, but they sell food and drinks here and he doesn’t want the health department to come down on them. He wipes up their seed and the whiskey, although some of the body glitter seems to be stuck in the wood.

He shrugs and tosses the rag in the laundry bin, walking over to Cor.

“You look exhausted,” Ignis says, sitting across Cor’s lap. 

Cor holds him loosely, cheeks still flushed.

“A bit. Still have to lock up.”

“Well, let’s lock up. You can drive me home.”

“My pleasure, sir,” Cor says, getting to his feet. Ignis tucks him back into his pants and gives him a quick kiss. They turn off the rest of the lights and Cor locks all the doors as they leave.

Ignis gets into Cor’s very nice sports car and rubs the older man’s thigh as he drives.

“You are insatiable,” Cor says, dragging Ignis’ hand to cover his cock.

“I know,” Ignis says coyly, blowing him a kiss.

They reach Ignis’ house. “What time do you have to be in tomorrow?”

“Not until four pm,” Cor says.

Ignis smirks, kneading Cor’s groin. “Come up to my place, then. We have plenty of time.”

Cor grins and gets out of the car, sticking his hand down the front of Ignis’ pants as they reach the front door.

They tumble through the door, lips locked together. Cor kicks the door closed behind them, half carrying Ignis up the stairs to his bedroom. 

He’s going to be exhausted the next day, but damn, it’ll be worth it.

Ignis is insatiable, and so is he.

**Author's Note:**

> The next night when Gladio started his shift, he saw the body glitter stuck the bar and immediately got the Lysol out. Ignis so owed him for this shit.
> 
> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
